fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bubbles8218
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Birthday, Kitten! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychid45 (talk) 13:07, April 5, 2016 (UTC) This is what the Mother/Grandmother and Daughter/Granddaughter relationship is like. It has one mother/grandmother and one daughter/granddaughter. *Tiana and Minnie Mouse. *Cinderella and Alice Liddell. *Belle and Wendy Darling. *Ariel and Olivia Flaversham. *Pocahontas and Lilo Pelekai. *Jasmine and Kairi. *Giselle and Amy Rose. *Snow White and Kilala Reno. *Lila Test and Susan Test. *Aurora and Namine. *Mulan and Viper. *Queen Arianna and Rapunzel. *Widow Tweed and Anna. *Queen Elinor and Merida. This is what the Father and Daughter relationship is like. It has one father and one daughter. *Aladdin and Daisy Duck. *Sinbad and Shanti. *Dimitri and Jenny Foxworth. *Naveen and Melody. *John Smith and Penny. *Miguel and Babs Bunny. *Proteus and Anne Marie. *Tulio and Isabella Garcia Shapiro. *Hugh Test and Mary Test. *Eric and Gosalyn. *Prince Adam and Robyn Starling. *King Frederic and Dot Warner. This is what the Aunt and Niece relationship is. It has three aunts and one niece. *Vixey, Marie, Sandy Cheeks, and Minnie Mouse. *Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, Foxglove, and Alice Liddell. *Cindy Bear, Floral Rugg, Panini, and Wendy Darling. *Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, and Olivia Flaversham. *Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Lilo Pelekai. *Thumbelina, Crysta, Tinker Bell, and Kairi. *Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, and Amy Rose. *Miss Bianca, Teresa Brisby, Abigail, and Kilala Reno. *Marie, Angel, Young Nala, and Susan Test. *Jeanette Miller, Anna, Rapunzel, and Namine. *Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, and Viper. *Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Rapunzel. *Tanya Mousekewitz, Faline, Frog Tiana, and Anna. *Human Sunset Shimmer, Human Fluttershy, Human Applejack, and Merida. This is what the Love Couples look like. (Sisters marrying brothers is against the law because it is not a part of life.) *Minnie Mouse and Danny. *Alice and Gideon. *Wendy Darling and Peter Pan. *Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz. *Lilo and Stitch. *Kairi and Ventus. *Amy and Knuckles. *Kilala Reno and Rei. *Susan Test and Gil Nexdor. *Namine and Sora. *Viper and Crane. *Rapunzel and Flynn. *Anna and Kristoff. *Merida and Wreck it Ralph. *Dawn and Donald Duck. *Fluttershy and Discord. *Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry. *Rainbow Dash and Soarin. *Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail. *Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce. *Applejack and Caramel. *Rarity and Thunderlane. *Catwoman and Batman. (Trust me. Catwoman and Batman are from The Batman). *Starfire and Robin. (Trust me. Starfire and Robin are from Teen Titans Go). *Leia and Han Solo. *Fox and Skunk. *Tracy Blade and Joseph Crow. *Tikal and Shadow. *Sofia the First and Prince Hugo. *Cosmo and Tails. *Cream and Charmy Bee. *Gogo Tomago and Hiro Hamada. *Aqua and Hans. *Kimi Watanabe-Finster and Tommy Pickles. *Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy. *Cynder and Spyro. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. *Madison and Gumball. *Sally Acorn and Sonic. *Skunkette and Foxeo. *June and Leo. *Annie and Quincy. This is what the Sister and Brother relationship is like. *Daisy Duck and Bambi. *Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio. *Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin. *Melody and Mickey Mouse. *Penny and Young Simba. *Babs Bunny and Young Kovu. *Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear. *Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Mowgli, and Elroy Jetson. *Mary Test and Johnny Test. *Gosalyn and Cody. *Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera. *Dot Warner, Yakko Warner, Young Baloo, and Wakko Warner. This is what the other Sister and Brother relationship is like. *Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse. *Cody, Edmond, and Alice Liddell. *Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling. *Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Flaversham. *Chip, Dale, and Lilo Pelekai. *Young Kaa, Baba Looey, and Kairi. *Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, and Amy Rose. *Young Simba, Flower, and Kilala Reno. *Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test. *Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Namine. *Pixie, Dixie, and Viper. *Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel. *Hans, Hiro Hamada, Tommy Pickles, and Anna. *Taran, Chuckie Finster, and Merida. Message for Bubbles8218. Bubbles8218, can you make some more of "Characters who played Dopey"? Bubbles8218, you must have. *Amy as Knuckles' girlfriend. *Tikal as Shadow's girlfriend. *Cosmo as Tails' girlfriend. *Dot Warner as Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriend. *Madison as Gumball's girlfriend. *Sally as Sonic's girlfriend. *Fox as Skunk's girlfriend. *Skunkette as Foxeo's girlfriend. *Cream as Charmy Bee's girlfriend. *Minnie Mouse as Danny's girlfriend. *Sawyer as Choo Choo's girlfriend. *Goldie as Darwin's girlfriend. *Daisy Duck as Ash Ketchum's girlfriend. *Melody as Mowgli's girlfriend. *Darby as Pinocchio's girlfriend. *Penelope Fitzgerald as Devin's girlfriend. Avenge us, Bubbles8218! Avenge us, Bubbles8218! You're not going to like this, Bubbles8218, but this morning, 76.28.75.140 told me to tell the Ditto Bot on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia that he is innocent, which he really is. I tried to save 76.28.75.140 and bring his edits back, but that Lady Lostris took me down for three days as well! How can she do that!? That BlueKraid is the cause of all this and he is the guilty party who should be blocked, not us! Please, Bubbles8218, me and 76.28.75.140 need your help! We want to return unblocked on Daviddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia and we that BlueKraid eliminated! We're counting on you! 761954 (talk) 02:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Just what is going on here.? --Manta-bee (talk) 18:47, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Why has Davidddizor come back? Why? Just why? Why has Davidddizor come back after a long time when he should be banned from the network instead of torturing us constantly with the same lame balderdash? Stupid Davidddizor. 761954 (talk) 03:34, October 14, 2017 (UTC) I don't know, but I don't trust that no-good rat! Bubbles8218 (talk) 03:41, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi I’m Kalahari27373. I understand that you are mad about 91300novandelizer. Don’t worry me and rantabook3om have been working on this. I am writing another report. I am working hard right now to get this user permanently account creation disable. i-i....won't...anymore to..piss.you off...---ss-s-s 91300novandalizer (talk) 02:30, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Bubbles8218, tell Manta-bee! 761954 (talk) 03:34, February 7, 2020 (UTC)